The focus of this research involves the analysis of the molecular mimicry of mammalian DNA and protein sequences by the protozoan parasite, i(Trypanosoma cruzi). We have demonstrated that the parasite genome contains DNA sequences which mimic host sequences and which encode proteins with functional similarity to host immune regulatory proteins. These parasite proteins assist its survival in the mammalian bloodstream by down regulating the host immune response to the parasites.